The Rewind
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley are accidentally whisked back in time during the final battle now back in Hermione's first year at Hogwarts the two decide to rewrite history and change things for the better hopefully... but with Fred and George's strained relationship and Hermione's non-existent friendship with Harry and Ron can things really be made better this time around?
1. A New Partner in Crime

**The Rewind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story it will eventually be a Hermione/Fred fic but as of now they are 12 and 13 respectively so it'll be a bit even if due to time travel their minds are older their bodies need to catch up some first but that doesn't mean I can't make some fluff happen between them in the meantime. Anyways I hope that you enjoy my fic and feel free to leave a review, I've only been writing for a few weeks now and would appreciate the feedback.**

 **IMPORTANT my fanfiction account and all stories do tend to disappear as if my account has been deactivated this has happened twice, it's probably an error of some kind, I'm currently uploading on WattPad and A03 under the same username if you can't find me here.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Partner in Crime

Avoiding the troll had been an easy decision for the now child as she was once again small and not in any position to defeat a mountain troll if something had gone wrong, she'd just have to find a new way to cement her friendship with Harry and Ron.

Before she could get very far a hand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into an abandoned classroom all the while covering her mouth. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she recalled the war but before she could panic too much her attacker spoke, "Calm down it's just me." It was a familiar voice, but Hermione couldn't place it, then he let go and she spun around and saw him.

It was a Weasley twin, which one she wasn't sure and currently, she was too upset to care. This hadn't happened last time but maybe one change was all it took to be at the end of a Weasley twin prank.

"If you think you can get away with pranking the timid first year Weasley you have another thing coming!" Her voice was rather fierce for a first year and the witch knew she should probably tone it down but being grabbed like she had been was still affecting her ability to act.

He raises his hands in a surrender like motion and backs up, "I wouldn't dare, you know more hexes than even my sister though I guess right now that isn't much to go on since she's ten again…" The last part was said with less humor than he had started with as his hands fall to his side in defeat.

Hermione's eyes widen, "You," She couldn't believe it was she really not alone in this time, "Y-you're Fred! Are you really- how did you know that I was-" The young witch was finding it hard to put all her thoughts into words but the redhead in front of her seemed to understand what she was trying to say even if she didn't.

"I wasn't sure at first but then you ignored Ron's big insensitive mouth and didn't keep your date with that mountain troll and I just knew it had to be you." He smirked at the 'date' part but the bushy-haired girl ignored his subtle teasing.

"It makes sense you were right next to me when it happened." Her brain was working a mile a minute, they had both been hit by the backlash of multiple spells, did that mean others could be back or just him? Fred was the closest, what with her literally half laying on him as she brought up a shield with her left arm after her right was out of commission.

"Speaking of what do you remember?" Fred asks, "To be honest not a whole lot that can be useful." The brown-eyed girl says with a sigh, she could recall more than one spell but wasn't sure who all they came from seeing as her focus was on her own spell and that of the one she was trying to block.

"Same but I thought I'd ask, I've been reading everything I could get my hands on in regard to time travel whenever I can sneak away from George… he's found me in the library more than once over the years… I think he thinks I'm a closet nerd or something." He attempts to joke but Hermione doesn't hear it, "Years, what do you mean years?" She paled, it wasn't possible was it she wondered.

"Just what I've said…" Came the confused response, "Start at the beginning and tell me everything." Hermione insisted.

"Alright, though I suppose I'll leave all the hours spent in class out to save time or is that what you meant when you said everything." He joked.

"Fred!" Hermione shouts in exasperation.

"Alright, sorry." He raised his hands in mock surrender again before telling her what he remembered from that day.

* * *

Fred narrowly avoids a stray flying spell to the head as the redhead dives behind some fallen debris. He had to stop to catch his breath it felt like he had been fighting for several hours straight when really it had probably been only half an hour. Glancing to his right he spots George and Percy fighting together, "That's not something you see every day." The redhead says while still trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly he's not alone behind the broken stone, "None of this is." A voice he recognizes says to his left, "Hey Granger, been a while!" Fred says conversationally, "Now's not the time, have you seen Ron?" The teenager enquires.

Fred frowns and shakes his head, "Not today," the 'or for the last few months' was silently tacked onto the end, his eyes continue to glance around, "We got separated..." The girl states and Fred looks to the witch that is his little brother's best friend, she was worn out looking, dirty, and more stressed than he's ever seen her before.

He probably looked the same only Fred was sure he hadn't lost nearly as much weight. It made him worry more about his brother and Harry seeing the state she was in close up but there was nothing he could do about them right now. Hermione, however, was right beside him, so he could at least try to take some of the weight on her shoulders and carry it himself. "Need someone to watch your back, you look like you've got a plan."

She nods, "I wouldn't call it a plan but... I need to get inside Hogwarts."

Fred looks at the once majestic castle and all the Death Eaters surrounding it, "That could be a problem..." Fred sees the look on her face and forces a smirk, "I love a challenge though, let's go." With that he leads the way running and firing at Death Eaters that get in the way, Hermione follows while evading spells and throwing some of her own, they almost make it only to get cut off by Bellatrix.

Hermione and Fred are clearly outmatched but holding their own while the mad woman cackles at them all Fred hears is 'mudblood' and 'blood traitors' nothing worth paying attention to until one of her nastier curses lands and Hermione lets out a scream distracting the wizard, "Hermione!"

"I'm fine! Pay attention-"

The next spell knocks Fred off of his feet, his hand goes to his side where he was hit and comes back covered in blood, "That smarts..." It was bad, he was losing a lot of blood and fast, it was making it hard to focus and react.

"DIE BLOOD TRAITOR!" The scream reaches his ears, but the spell doesn't as Hermione knocks the both of them out of the way just in time as a green spell flies by. He grunts in pain but having seen the green light knows that despite the new wave of pain coursing through him it was only due to the girl half on top of him that he was feeling anything at all.

They're not out of the water though as both are now sprawled out defenseless on the ground. Hermione raises her wand with a shaking hand to cast a shield as Bellatrix casts another dark one of her own, but it doesn't hit the shield but another spell, looking to the source through glazed eyes Fred sees his twin and Percy.

They both cast a spell hitting Bellatrix's spell, the result was an explosion which hit Hermione's shield hard, it didn't hold. There was a huge explosion the noise made his hearing go for a few seconds before it came rushing back painfully along with all the other pain, his head was pounding, and his side was on fire.

Next thing Fred knew was darkness, he might have heard a scream and his name in there somewhere, but he couldn't be sure.

Coming to with a jolt Fred sat up in his bed. It was his childhood bed at the Burrow, "What?" His hand shoots up to his throat, that wasn't his voice.

Looking over again he sees the empty bed of his twin, getting out of bed he nearly trips feeling out of place. Fred stumbles out of the room feeling odd and into the bathroom ignoring the shout of 'Hey!' as he lets himself in and looks into the mirror. It's his face, but it's not him, it's a kid's face.

He touches his face and the mirror before he lets forth a scream. Between that and who he will later realize is Percy who is complaining at having the whole house show up to try and cram themselves in the tiny bathroom seconds later. Now, normally Fred would find this moment hilarious like his twin did but he barely heard his twin's laughter or his parent's inquiry on his wellbeing or even Percy's girly screams that they all get out of the bathroom.

He did hear his mum ask him if he was alright to go away for his first year of Hogwarts or not, she apparently seemed to think he was having a panic attack about leaving home to go to Hogwarts _for the first time._

Fred would forever deny that hearing that it was his first day of Hogwarts all over again that caused him to faint in fact he didn't faint at all he tripped... yeah that's it he tripped and hit his head on the sink and knocked himself out. That sounded much better then fainting did so he'd go with that once he woke up.

* * *

"So, you ran into the bathroom so fast you tripped and knocked yourself out?" Hermione asks as Fred stumbled over the last part, "Yeah... and it took a lot to convince mum that I was ready for Hogwarts once I woke up. "

"...You really woke up on the day you left to come to Hogwarts..." Hermione mumbled more to herself than to Fred.

"Yeah, not ideal but at least it wasn't years before I started school that has gotta be a different kinda nightmare." He couldn't imagine how she had been coping since coming back and not having any way to connect to the magical world.

Hermione shakes her head, "I wouldn't know, I only just woke up in the car on the way to the Hogwarts Express." Her first time around she hadn't been able to sleep the night before Hogwarts because she was so excited and slightly nervous, so the little girl had fallen asleep on the drive to the train station and that was the moment in which she found herself awaken to after waking up in this timeline. Suffice to say she had a panic attack that almost had her parents turn the car right back around.

"You've only been back for just over a month?" Fred exclaims, "Yes." She nods grateful that she hadn't come back when he did even if it made things even more confusing.

"So where were you this whole time I've been here?" The slightly older magical teenager asked, "I'm not sure." She wished she had a better answer not only for him but for herself as well, she hated not knowing and this was a topic in which she was far more lacking in information than she'd like to be.

"But you know more about all this time travel stuff." He waves his hands around in apparent frustration.

"This is nothing like the time travel I studied, so I don't think my knowledge on the subject will help us." It hurt her to admit that but right now wasn't a time to be prideful.

"Why not?" He asked in annoyance, she frowns and thinks to herself didn't he say that he read up on time travel shouldn't he get what she's talking about just from what the redhead himself was able to find or in this case not find. She doesn't want to argue though and instead answers with, "Because it's not supposed to be possible to go this far back or to fuse with your past self!"

The freckled teen looks down at his shoes and grumbles, "Well it is…" He's reminding her far too much of Ron at the moment not to infuriate her even more, "I know! You think I haven't tried to find more information since I got here, it's all the same... I can't find anything new about it."

Looking back up to meet her eyes with his he asks, "Have you tried the restricted section?"

"Even if Harry had his cloak right now I wouldn't be able to use it, so no I haven't checked it yet... what's your excuse?" She folds her arms defensively.

"You're not the only one missing a partner in crime." Fred frowns, "What are you talking about you have George." The brunette stated.

"I do... but I don't." Hermione looks confused and the young wizard just sighs, "He's my twin but at the same time he's a kid and I'm not... not really. I know you don't think we matured much over the years but now that I'm back here I can see how different I am now than I was before..."

Hermione's face falls, "I never really thought about it like that."

"Yeah... it makes breaking into the restricted section of the library difficult when you have to explain to your barely teenage twin why you want to... it's not easy lying to him and not because I can't lie but because I don't want to and because George would see right through it."

Hermione blinks, "He can still read you then, isn't that good?"

Fred shrugs, "He can tell when I'm lying or hiding something, but he can't read me not really... truthfully my relationship with George isn't at the best place..." The words sound painful and even to the young witch it hurt to hear about their troubles and she was never all that close to them in the past… or future but something getting in the way of their bond just seemed wrong somehow.

"Why?" She asks, hoping to get him to elaborate more on the subject.

"He knows something is different... I'm different and I can't tell him why." Fred sighs but before the once adult witch can try to comfort him he continues, "But enough of the family drama, what are we going to do about this war?"

Hermione doesn't look like she wants to drop it but after a minute decides to file it away for another time after all Weasley men don't like to be pushed too hard all at once, "Well I thought I'd befriended Harry and Ron first but..." Now Hermione wonders if it'll ever be what it once was, that thought scares her.

"It won't be the same..." Fred says as if reading her thoughts but she doesn't dwell on it. "Yeah there's that, I was already prepared to do whatever needed to be done by myself for the most part, at least at first I know they're too young to be of much help to the cause right now."

There's an awkward pause before Fred speaks up, "Well I have plenty of free time if you need help sneaking into the restricted section."

"I could've done it myself before..." Hermione sighs, even without the invisibility cloak she could have managed it with her knowledge and magic, but everything was different now, harder.

He nods, "Lack of control and the smaller magical core is a hassle when you have knowledge that goes beyond what you're currently capable of, I'm sure you've noticed."

"I have," The witch pouted making the redheaded teen grin, "Well it's a good thing that I've had the time to practice some. Meet you at midnight in the common room?"

Never would she had thought that she'd hear those words from someone other than Harry or Ron and from a Weasley twin no less, but she agrees, "First we'll look for time travel to see if there's anything that could tell us about what happened and then something that could help with stabilizing a magical core, we need to be able to advance faster."

Fred nods, "You got it boss lady."

Hermione huffs, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

He laughs, "I know, why do you think I do it?"

Thus, Hermione became Fred's partner in crime she only hoped it would be a temporary alliance as she could see this one being potentially much more hazardous to her health than her time as one-third of the golden trio ever was.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please drop a review if you get a chance, also I have a Harry Potter crossover story if you would like to read more Harry Potter from me.**


	2. Problems with the Disillusionment Charm

**The Rewind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. I am truly amazed and somewhat overwhelmed by the amount of people following this story I had no idea this would be so popular as none of my other stories have this many people reading them and it's kind of intimidating actually, I just hope I don't let any of you down so without further ado happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The problems with the Disillusionment Charm

The rest of the day moved slowly as far as Hermione was concerned everything was pretty much the same as before in regard to her classes and school work she didn't need to study but giving the illusion of doing so was important after all she was a muggle-born in her first year not only that but downplaying her knowledge was something that the bushy haired now child had to always be aware of.

Truthfully it made her feel constantly stressed, but now that she knew that Fred had come back with her she could relax if only just a tad more since while the literal weight of the wizarding world was still on her shoulders it wasn't hers to shoulder all alone any longer, really if this is what Harry had felt like all the time it was no wonder he was so moody half the time.

Back to the issue at hand though the young witch was pretending to study only she was making sure to be productive at the same time. Currently, she was sitting on one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room rewriting or mostly revising her plans for the coming years to include Fred in certain areas.

As the witch was doing it though she was steadily realizing how little she knew of Fred's abilities both current and in the future… and it wasn't just his abilities that she found herself not knowing. The brunette girl frowned down at her paper and as if summoned by her thoughts she hears a familiar laughter.

Looking up she sees the twins and their friend Lee they seem to be having a grand old time just like they always did when she saw them back in her first Hogwarts days. However, Fred had mentioned he was having a tough time with his brother, so Hermione watched more closely than before.

The three were laughing and making wide gestures probably talking about a prank they just pulled or one they planned to, her focus was on George first and she couldn't tell even when looking that something was wrong. Could it all be in Fred's mind or were the two of them just that good at acting?

Then another thought occurred to her it was one that she had briefly thought only moments before that maybe she just didn't know them enough to see the problem. How many people really know the Weasley twins apart from the twins themselves? That thought makes her sad not only for the twins but for Fred who must feel somewhat lost or misplaced in his once unshakable bond.

Her eyes find Fred as she thinks these things and watching him the witch realizes even if George isn't hiding behind his jokester façade Fred is at least partly and she can't tell at all he really is that good.

Suddenly as if feeling eyes on him Fred's gaze meets hers and for a second, they stare at each other before Fred winks at her and turns back to the conversation, Hermione rolls her eyes about to go back to her notes when a giggle beside her catches the girl's attention.

It's Lavender.

Knowing nothing good can come of ignoring the girl or of answering her Hermione decides to do the lesser of two evils since the girl will go out of her way to make her dorm life miserable if ignored.

"What?" Hermione asks trying not to sound too annoyed but not sure that she succeeded.

"A cute upperclassman winked at you!" She squeals as she erupts into a fit of giggles.

The bushy haired girl just blinks at her in amazement that even now she's got boys on the brain, shaking her head she looks back down at her notes which she's glad to have taken time to code them otherwise gossiping fangirls in the making like her roommate here would be a bigger problem than before.

"You should go talk to him!" The older girl gives her a funny look, "Why would I do that?"

"Because he's cute and he might like you!" Hermione can practically see the hearts in the younger girl's eyes, "I'm a kid." Now I am at least but more importantly, you're a kid is what she really wants to tell the actual child before her.

Lavender snorts, "No we're almost teenagers!" She shakes her head and has to brush away the annoyingly once again fuzzy hair from her face, "No we're not, most first years are eleven that's two years away from being a teenager and two years isn't almost."

Even if she wasn't an adult trapped in her younger selves' body even she had one more year before turning thirteen thus an entire year from being a teenager meaning puberty hadn't even hit yet so why the boy craze already? Great now she was thinking about going through puberty all over again thanks, Lav Lav she thinks sarcastically.

Lavender rolls her eyes, "I get it you're a late bloomer," shaking her head in mock pity, "Hopefully he's still available when you catch up with the rest of us." With that, she tosses her perfect shiny hair and bounces off.

Once that would've left Hermione fuming but now it was just funny and a little frightening how fast that girl was trying to force herself to grow up, still though it may be petty, but the bushy haired girl was still a little bit jealous of her roommate's flawless hair even more so than before too because once again Hermione's hair was an unmanageable mess.

With that thought in mind, she uses one hand to try and flatten it some self-consciously while bringing her eyes back to her notes, it really shouldn't matter she tries to tell herself after all it's just hair.

* * *

Later at a quarter till midnight Hermione quietly sneaks out of bed fully clothed before leaving the dorm room for the common one. She looks around and notices she's the first to arrive, so she sits on the couch and waits but not for long as five minutes later Fred joins her.

"Hey, you're early," Fred says plopping down onto the couch beside the smaller girl it annoys her that he's already hit such a growth spurt that makes her have to crane her neck so much to just look him in the face.

"I'm always early," He looks at her like he knows that's a lie, "Okay I'm never late unless Harry and Ron are involved…" She goes quiet, and he frowns, "How's that going… with them I mean?"

"You're brother's a prick." She states, and he laughs quietly, "You know in the future you might want to specify which brother you're talking about but yeah Ronnie's in a league all his own."

Hermione shrugs, "I'll figure it out eventually." She glances at the clock and figures it's near enough to midnight to leave but how to get past the Fat Lady's portrait who would report who left straight to Dumbledore.

Fred nods, "I'm sure you will you're Hermione Granger after all." Then he grins and ruffles her hair making her say, "Hey!" Almost too loud as she shoves his hand away from her now even messier hair, "What was that for?" She hisses as she tries to undo some of the damage.

"Your hair's fine." The witch glowers at him, "Don't worry about it okay?"

Frowning she removes her hands from it seeing as it's probably useless anyway and looks at the boy beside her in thought, "I can see your thinking face on," He grins, "I noticed you earlier with Lavender, what I'm saying is that you shouldn't worry about your hair alright?"

The younger witch agrees, "You're right there are much more important things to worry about than what my hair looks like I need to prioritize better."

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Not what I meant." For such a bright witch even she can have her dense moments he realizes.

Hermione doesn't get it but shrugs it off, "So how are we going to get past them without being seen?"

Fred looks at her in question, "If she sees us she'll report it to Dumbledore and while that be fine if it was you and George or even me with Ron or Harry later on right now it'd be weird if we're sneaking out together."

He wiggles his eyebrows, "Just what do you think old Dumbles would think we were doing?" She scoffs, "Really Fred?" She mock slaps his arm, "I think he'd be suspicious is what I think and not for those reasons either," She gives him the stink eye and he raises his hands in mock surrender, "given our well my age anyway it wouldn't be the first thing on his mind."

"Okay fair enough," He nods and pulls out his wand, "I was hoping we could make it all the way to the library before using it because well I can't hold it for very long but if we have to do it now then I guess it can't be helped."

"What are you going to do?" The brown-eyed girl questions, "I'm gonna use the disillusionment charm." Hermione nearly smacks her forehead, "Of course, I'm so used to the invisibility cloak that I had forgotten all about that spell."

The redhead smirks, "I thought that might be the case," she glares at that, "I've had a lot on my mind for the last month okay!?"

"I don't doubt that at all and it wouldn't have mattered anyways do you remember how old you were when you learned it? It takes more magic than you'd think but we didn't notice then because by the time we started using it we had more magic at our disposal."

"That makes sense, I could still try it though." He shakes his head in disagreement, "Not tonight or you might be too tired to read or even walk yourself back to the common room."

Hating to agree with him but seeing his point she concedes, "How long can you hold it?"

"Fully for about twenty minutes," Her eyes bulge, "twenty minutes that's like nothing I can't find what we need in that amount of time!"

"Yeah well when I started it I could barely hold for four minutes without straining my magical core, so I think it's a pretty decent upgrade." Hermione frowns, "Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I wasn't grateful."

"It's cool."

"No, it isn't. I need to be more patient with you and myself because things aren't going to be easy and I need to relearn my limits and figure what yours are and then I'll make it work somehow."

"You don't need to make everything work Hermione, I've got your back so we'll both figure out how to make things work together or fail spectacularly when they don't." His grin was contagious, and she found her own lips tilting upwards as she asks, "Fail spectacularly?"

"I know no other way to fail!" He boosts proudful.

"And suddenly I'm far more worried about my health than I was before." He chuckles quietly before casting the disillusionment charm on them both and sneaking past the Fat Lady's portrait, unfortunately, they couldn't reserve time by undoing the charm on the way to the library because of all the other school portraits that could catch sight of them and report back to Dumbledore.

On the bright side between the two of them they knew the fastest way to get where they wanted to go, and it didn't hurt that Fred had the Marauder's Map as he knew where it was earlier than in the previous timeline, so they avoided running into anyone on the way.

Once there though they only had twelve minutes to do what they needed to at least that's what they thought. After a few quick glances over some possibly useful books though nothing useful in regard to time travel and Hermione muttering about having once learned a spell to bypass the copyright charm and relearning it to make this less of a hassle at least that was the gist of what Fred caught before noticing his feet were visible.

"Hermione!" Fred whispers loudly to get her attention, "Shh, stop talking you're too loud!" The girl says only somewhat quieter than the solo twin had, "The spell's fading!"

"What but you said twenty minutes it's barely been ten!" She shout whispers back at him from across the aisle while taking note of her now visible feet, "We need to go," He says as they meet up and start to leave only for him to come to an abrupt stop as he glances down at the map and utters a curse, "It's Mrs. Norris." He points to the paw prints on the map, "We need to move around her," Hermione whispers back but Fred shakes his head, "There's no time!" Both knew that if they didn't make a straight shot soon as well as take every secret way they knew back they were done for as someone would see them.

"We need a plan and we need it now!" Hermione whispers while looking for a way to distract the feline so they can make a run for it, suddenly an opportunity appears in the form of Severus Snape's approaching name.

"Fred I've got a plan follow my lead."

And he does.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked." Fred laughed breathlessly as both of them collapsed once inside the common room, "Or that you'd try something so reckless, boy did those two rub off on you or what?" Hermione disagrees, "Actually most of our crazy adventures were my idea so I guess you could say it's the other way around." She grinned back at him cheekily.

The redhead's eyes land on her and widen in amazed disbelief for a moment before he laughs, her hands cover his mouth to try and stifle the laughing despite letting a few giggles escape from herself. It briefly occurs to her that they must both look absurd what with them sitting leaning against the entrance all out of breath and her covering his mouth to prevent his laughter but still letting out a few herself.

After a few minutes, he gets back control of himself and removes her hand asking, "Okay now that that's over what happened to my spell?"

Hermione's mind is still going a mile a minute and processing everything that's happened, but she focuses on the question and an answer hits her and it's so obvious she can't believe they both missed it.

"Let me guess you only practiced it on yourself? So, we didn't account for you casting it on more than one person and that it might split the time in half."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "That makes sense."

"Yeah… we need to plan stuff better in the future." He laughs at her words and she looks at him in question he repeats her words back to her but with more emphasis on the word future, she rolls her eyes.

"Still it's true and I wrote up a list of events and my plans to change them so we-" He's smiling at her and this is confusing, "What?"

"I figured you had a list," Her eyes widen as she finally recognizes the smile it's one of fondness, "and while I'm sure it's an impressive list with excellent plans some time spontaneous works better just kept that in mind."

The witch nods, "We're still going over my list tomorrow."

"Sure, but now I need my beauty sleep." He winks and gets up from the floor, "Night Hermione." He calls back as he heads towards the stairs leading towards the boy's dorms.

Hermione sits there for a minute longer and pounders.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! In case anyone wants to know what Hermione came up with don't worry Snape will bring it up in the next chapter. If you'd like to read another Fred/Hermione story from me check out 'The Wonderful Undead Life of Fred Weasley**


	3. New Plans and Meeting Places

**The Rewind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and all the follows. Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated even though I had half of this typed up for a while now but hopefully that doesn't happen again anyway enjoy this chapter thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Plans and Meeting Places

The next day found Hermione heading to potions class this time Professor Snape didn't seem to dislike her at least not yet, so she couldn't afford to draw any attention to herself.

However, if the Professor ever found out that it had been her last night well Fred and her; still she shuttered at the thought.

Last night the two younger than they'd like to be Gryffindors were nearly caught out after hours together in the library by both Professor Snape and Filch's cat Mrs. Norris cornering them but with some quick and quiet teamwork they managed to escape a well-timed Silencio via Fred on the cat and a hasty Accio which she cancelled and dodged with Fred of course at just the right moment.

Well right for them anyway; the result was a faceful of terrified cat for poor Professor Snape.

It was all rather hilarious after the fact.

Arriving to the classroom on time as always, she goes in and starts setting up as much as she's able to without knowing which potion she'll be brewing for the day, then just as the class is about to start Ron and Harry bustle in and take their seats but not in time to not be called out on it by their Professor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley nice of you to make time for class today." The words are of course dripping in Snape's own personal brand of sarcasm.

Students snicker especially the Slytherin ones, Hermione stays silent noting Snape seems to be in a particularly foul mood this morning. The noise dies down quickly with one look from their teacher and as the Professor writes down the instructions for the day on the board the bushy-haired girl catches sight of Ron handing Harry a note and nearly groans.

As if it wasn't bad enough thing to do in this of all classes but they had to pick today of all days? Did they not see the mood he was in?

As if reading her thoughts, he turns around and catches sight of it, "Mr. Potter receiving love notes in my classroom, are we?"

The class finds this amusing unlike her and the two boys in question, "Ten points from both you and Mr. Weasley now hand over the note." He sticks his hand out for it and Harry almost protests but thinks better of it and gives it to him.

He stands there at the two boy's desk and reads it though not aloud much to most of the classes disappointment. The expression on his face darkens at whatever is on the note before he crumples it and faces the two again, "As the two of you have admitted to being out after curfew last night you will both be serving detention tonight and tomorrow with me."

"Two!? Oh, come on that's hardly fair!" Ron whines but the Professor doesn't let up, "Maybe you'd like a third, I hear Filch is wanting to be in charge of a detention for the two who were galivanting around last night as well perhaps I'll inform him that I've found the culprits."

Hermione does her best not look guilty as the Professor turns back around to the front of the classroom and Harry nudges Ron not to say anymore even though he's grumbling something about Filch, probably has no idea what they did last night to set him off… wait a second the bookworm didn't run into them at all last night but apparently, they had snuck out too.

And they were taking the blame for what Fred and she did… sorry Harry, sorry Ron I'll try and make it up to you she thinks.

* * *

Later in the hallway she's able to hand off a note of her own this time it's to Fred to inform him about Harry and Ron's adventure last night and how they're taking the fall so to speak, when she sees him in a passing later it's easy to see that he's not feeling guilty about it but instead finds the whole thing to be humous.

Both him and George seem to be bonding in tormenting their little brother over his midnight rendezvous, the hypocrite but she won't call him out on it at least not until they're alone.

Later that night when they did get some time alone Hermione was pacing list in hand because well they needed to go over it at some point tonight and upon seeing Fred threw up her hands and it exclaimed, "I'm so stupid!"

He raises an eyebrow before commenting, "Well I wouldn't say that I mean what would that say about the rest of us?"

"No, I mean it I completely forgot about the Room of Requirement." She tells him, "Don't beat yourself up over it I didn't remember either but yeah that'll be a safer place to meet than in the common room after everyone goes to sleep especially with Harry and my brother sneaking around, don't suppose you know what that's about?"

"I do but I'll tell you about it later." Along with too many other things she thinks.

"So, the room?" She shakes her head, "I don't know if it'd be a good idea to sneak out two nights in a row what with both Professor Snape and Filch on the lookout."

"True I guess but I know I could manage the spell long enough for us to make it to the Room of Requirement for sure and I do have the map." He says while producing said map from his back pocket.

"You're such a bad influence and bad for my sleep schedule." The brunette tells him, "I try." He grins.

"Okay let's do it but we need to be smart about this and come up with a schedule as to not interfere too much with our sleep or school work."

"Or our personal lives." He adds.

She sighs, "Yes, or your personal life."

"Really Granger?" Did she really have nobody here at Hogwarts? If so he was going to change that somehow.

"It's true unfortunately but right now only one no only three things matter and that's not one of them."

He frowns and crosses his arms, "What three things?"

"The war, school, and staying healthy via getting enough food and sleep." She counts them off on her hands as she says them.

While he couldn't claim to really know her in their past future life he knew the girl wasn't that serious at least not all of the time and it certainly wasn't healthy now despite her saying sleep and food being all she needed to stay so he knew otherwise.

"Okay, we have to get you a personal life cause that's just sad." He frowns and crosses his arms.

"Didn't say it wasn't but I have priorities." The rest will just have to come later if she lives long enough the witch thinks.

"Not trying to change them but we will be adding to them I mean you have to live a little if you ever want a life after the war."

"That's where the school part comes into play." He shakes his head, but she holds up her hand and looks towards the stairs leading to the boy's room, "Someone's coming!"

Fred acts fast and spells the both of them invisible.

Not a second later Ron and Harry emerge and look around see no one around they start talking, "Do you really think we should sneak out two nights in a row the security is bound to be tighter than before…"

Ron nods, "I know but if we want to catch Snape in the act we have to act!"

"I know you're right but what if he catches us instead and then we'll be the ones with the detention!" The again was implied in Harry's tone.

Ron frowns, "I don't like cleaning cauldrons out any more than you and I still don't get why Filch has it out for us, we never touched his stupid cat."

Harry sighs, "I don't know either but come on if we're going to do this we need to go before it gets any later."

"Right." The youngest Weasley agrees, the two invisible Gryffindors watch silently as the other two exit through the portrait.

Hermione acts quickly and grabs Fred's arm and they follow behind the two before it can close but instead of following after them she leads the way to the Room of Requirement so the Weasley twin silently follows while keeping an eye on the map.

* * *

Luckily, they don't run into anyone and before either of them knows it they're in the room, Hermione was the one who did the pacing so once inside the redhead looks around at the room she choose.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised by the fact that it's basically a miniature library by I am, I thought we were going to look over your list tonight oh and can you tell me what my little brother thinks he's doing by trying to tail Snape?"

The witch sits down on a sofa and motions for him to do the same, so he does, "Okay first off do you remember earlier when I said I was stupid?"

He nods, "Not something I'd forget I mean how often do you call yourself that?"

She grins wiry, "Not very but it was true or at least my oversite was incredibly foolish."

"Afraid I don't follow." She motions to the books around them, "What do you see?"

"Is this a trick question?" He asks somewhat seriously, "This room will give us what we need so if we asked for all the books on time travel in Hogwarts we'd get it and if we asked for books about expanding our magical core… do you get it?"

He grins, "Now I do this is the perfect place to meet and to acquire information at the same time."

"Exactly." She grins back.

"Now as fun as going through all those books is sure to be first tell me about Ron and Harry's adventures this year and do you have anything planned involving said adventures?"

Pulling fourth her stack off papers she looks up at Fred, "I have so many plans it's hard to keep up but with you here I'm sure we'll manage it somehow."

"Of course, we will I'm an awesome ally to have." He puffs up at his own words.

Rolling her eyes, she states, "And oh, so modest too."

"I know." He says good-naturedly.

"So, here's what's happening this year Ron and Harry are trying to find out what a three-headed dog; a Cerberus named Fluffy is guarding from who they presume is Professor Snape, it's the Philosopher Stone though they probably don't know it yet and it's not Professor Snape that's after it, it's Professor Quirrell who currently has Voldemort possessing the back of his head which is the reason he wore the turban I'm guessing following me so far?"

"And this is just you three's first year," He mutters before his eyes widen and he laughs, "What's so funny?" The witch didn't see anything humorous with what she'd said.

"We-" he laughs again for a minute before getting a hold of himself, "George and I threw snowballs at the back of Professor Quirrell's head last time we thought it'd make good target practice and did it whenever there was a chance!" He cracks up again, "I threw a snowball at Voldemort's face!"

Hermione giggles as well and soon both are full-blown laughing.

Eventually, they calm down, "Okay are we done now so I can continue?"

"Sure, but I have to say something first." His eyes shone with mischief and his face red from laughing like hers too she suspected but it made the young witch happy to see that even when things weren't going the best for him he was still Fred Weasley.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm gonna do it again!" He smiles before laughter takes him once more.

It takes her a minute to realize what he meant.

He was going to throw a snowball at Voldemort's face again.

The bushy haired girl couldn't help it, she laughed too.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't feel too bad Hermione I forgot about the Room of Requirement too XD Thanks for reading please drop a review if you feel so inclined to do so.**

 **To the Guest reviewer from the last chapter, I agree with you on pairing off characters too young so no worries there. This is a time travel fic, so they are mentally older, but romance won't really blossom for a while, they're just starting off at the friendship stage right now.**


	4. Weasley Planning Skills or Lack Thereof

**The Rewind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter**

 **Author's Note: This has 100 followers my mind is officially blown, thanks so much for every follow, favorite, and review! Sorry for not updating in over a month… no excuse there except I have too many stories and this one just kept getting pushed back in favor of other ones. I also started two other Harry Potter stories both will eventually be Fermione too if you want to check them out but this one will take priority over those anyways onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Weasley Planning Skills or Lack Thereof

Three weeks ago, the two time-traveling Gryffindors had started using the Room of Requirement to read up on both time traveling and about expanding their magical cores so far neither were going very far but it's not surprising given the lack of books on the former and the fact that a school probably wouldn't want kids trying to make their magical cores grow faster than they should.

So, Fred's focus shifted to becoming up to date with all the events of the trio's school years in the previous timeline and reading Hermione's thoughts on how she could or rather would go about changing them.

The Weasley twin was only now reading through the events of her third year and thinking maybe some of her plans would work better with others involved particularly Dumbledore.

"Why don't we tell Dumbledore?" Hermione looks up from her own papers and shakes her head before getting back to work only to be interrupted by Fred again, "Why not?" She sighs, he was supposed to be reading right now not asking questions, but she humors him.

"You're in your third year if you really wanted to tell him you would have by now." At least that's what the girl figured.

Fred frowns down at the paper in his hands, "You have a point… but now I'm not alone so he'd be more likely to believe me."

She pauses what she was doing and looks back up at him, "Do you really think that he wouldn't have believed you before?" The redhead shrugs, "Maybe… but I didn't really have a plan before finding out about you." Hermione didn't know if she believed that but stuck to the original question.

"He might obliviate us for the greater good." Hermione tells him shocking the solo twin, "What? Why would he do that?"

Hermione sits down her papers and gives Fred her full attention, "For the greater good like I said he may think it's better to not meddle with time, that it might end up making things worse… and that may be true, we only have good intentions, but you know what they say about people with good intentions." Fred tilts his head, "No actually I don't."

"Must be a muggle saying, anyways the point is by trying to do good we might just end up doing something that results in a bad outcome and its possible Professor Dumbledore might want to stick to the safer option of not changing anything."

"It's too late for that, even if he obliviated us now things would already be at least a bit different and even small differences can matter in the long run… what if you never became friends with Harry? It would be a big risk to make us forget and hope that everything got back on track." Fred pointed out.

"That's true but we can't claim to know the way that Dumbledore thinks so, for now, I think we should just keep this between the two of us, alright?"

He nods slowly looking back at the paper in his hands thoughtfully, "What's got you thinking about involving him anyway?" Hermione questions.

Fred hold up the piece of paper and her eyes catch sight of third-year written across the top, she'd decoded her first to third-year notes and plans for Fred to go over with her but was hiding the decoded versions in the Room of Requirement, so no one would stumble on them by accident.

"Third year… what about it?" She looks to his face, "I was reading about Sirius Black… and Peter Pettigrew and I totally forgot about the stupid rat that was hiding out in my family and I just want him away from my family… your plans regarding that rat have question marks all around them, why?"

It was a reasonable question given how Wormtail was directly connected to his family, "There are some events that he triggers later on and I'm worried if I go through with my plan to catch him that it'll change future events so much that I'll but unable to predict the outcome of things… I just don't know how far I can stray until all these notes are worthless."

Fred looks thought full for a minute, "You know before I said sometimes spontaneous works just as well."

Hermione frowns, "Yeah…" She wasn't sure she knew or liked where this was going.

"I think we should keep your notes as a vague outline but Hermione if we really want to make a difference we have to change things and stray from the original meaning we won't know what will happen next-" she starts to interrupt but he shakes his head, "This might be the past but really not knowing everything that's going to happen isn't a bad thing it's the way things should be."

"Why don't I just obliviate you then you won't know anything!" Hermione huffs, "What good is coming back if the events happen so differently that we can't do any good?" She asks.

"Don't you see the only reason things would go so different in the first place would because we would make them that way." He argues but the bushy-haired girl doesn't look too sure, "If things change then we might not avoid some things later on… or we could create new bad events."

"That's life… you can't stop bad things from happening you can only do what you can and hope for the best." She shakes her head, "No we can do more because we know what's going to happen!"

"And yet you want to wait things out and choose specific things to change to keep the timeline as close to the track as possible?" Hermione looks at him in frustration, "At least I don't want to destroy the track!" He grins, "Not destroy, build a new one."

"Fine what's your plan then?" He chuckles, "Weren't you listening? I don't have one."

"What?" She asks confused.

He points at the paper, "I have an idea, not a plan the specifics aren't ironed out because it's simple I think we should get Ron's rat and turn him in." Hermione's eyes widen, "You want to do that now? As in this year but that would change so much and that's not to mention the ministry! With the way, it operates they might try to bury it all or even…"

Fred stops her rambling, "Okay fine so we catch ourselves a rat after we iron out some details about how to get this to come out, so Sirius can get out and then we wing it."

Hermione throws her papers, "If we go with your crazy idea we'd have to wing it because if Sirius Black is found not guilty then the whole timeline will be different."

Fred smiles, "Isn't that a good thing?" Hermione shakes her head and wonders why she spends so many hours planning things when Weasleys and Potters never stick to the script.

"I don't know… but I guess we'll find out won't we." She tells him.

"So, we're going to do it?" The Weasley twin asks with no little amount of shock.

"We are… but we have to do this my way, there's still a month before Christmas break I might have things ready by then… just so you know if this goes wrong I'm blaming you." She points her finger at him.

"And if it doesn't?" He asks.

"I'm still blaming you… because I'll have to deal with a Harry Potter who's heavily influenced by Sirius Black." As much as she dreaded the thought part of her hoped this crazy idea of Fred's worked for Harry's sake.

* * *

Hermione had a rough plan thrown together in just a few days time but that wasn't surprising given that when she wasn't breezing through her homework or in the Room of Requirement with Fred she was alone.

Sadly, every attempt though as few and far in-between as they were becoming to make friends with Harry and Ron was falling through on the bright side though the two seemed to have started including Neville and he deserved to have close friends early on so despite her being envious of it she didn't fault him for it.

So maybe the two wouldn't be her best friends anymore… that thought hurt but hopefully, she could still find a way to get the two boy's friendship when she wasn't busy trying to find a way to save her once best friend's godfather.

Maybe she could help them get Norbert or rather Norberta out of Hogwarts without getting caught, saving them the house points would be nice not that they would no just how many she'd saved them from losing... though if she did that Harry wouldn't run into Voldemort drinking unicorn blood or meet the centaur named Firenze and those small changes might matter big time for all she knew no better to leave that event alone.

She frowns recalling Fred's words about letting this follow the same path... maybe he was right? But if he wasn't... it wasn't worth the risk, befriending them wasn't as important as saving an innocent man from prison.

If all else failed maybe she could get through to them with food... it was sure to work at least a little in Ron's case though how long that would stick before he was back to being a jerk the girl couldn't say for sure.

At least it was the weekend now and it'd even snowed the night before so she was free to wander the castle lost in thought.

And that's exactly what she was doing when suddenly Hermione's lifted from behind making her let out a surprised squeal she would forever deny making, "Come on you gotta see it's great!" Fred's voice says as he lets her go and before she can think to yell at him for surprising her he's dragging her through the hallways and out the front door.

He brought her outside, she wasn't too thrilled with him and decided to let him know it.

"Are you crazy, it's freezing and I'm not wearing nearly enough-" he shuts her up by wrapping his scarf around her and muffling her words, "Look!" He points and Hermione looks over in time to see Professor Quirrell walking by and at first the bushy-haired girl doesn't get what he wants her to look at until the Professor stumbles and Fred laughs and points.

That's when it hits her, it snowed last night, and the ground was covered in it.

Fred did say he wanted to throw a snowball at Voldemort's face again... would he really though knowing who it was this time? Well, he was a Gryffindor so it was possible.

Her eyes find the other Weasley twin George the one who threw the snowball and Lee who was beside him rolling on the ground in laughter as the Weasley boy ready's another snowball to throw at the back of the bumbling teachers head.

At the Dark Lord's face, it hits and so does one that came from right beside her.

Fred's still laughing while he turns to her and holds out an extra snowball expectantly.

For a second Hermione stares at as if not knowing what to do with it.

The original first year Hermione would never hit a teacher with a snowball, would've been appalled by the thought of it.

She takes the snowball from his hand gently and Fred grins widely.

This Hermione though would throw a snowball at Voldemort's face if she could get away with it.

And right now, she could.

So, she did.

It hit, and Fred cheered and laughed.

She laughed too.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter! Between the 27** **th** **of this month until the 11th of next month all my stories will be on hold because I will be on vacation away from my computer, but I may or may not get another chapter out before then.**


	5. Complications Arise

**The Rewind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter**

 **Author's Note: Sorry I did plan to update this and pretty much all of my stories way earlier, but I've been distracted replaying all the Kingdom Hearts games because I'm so excited for KH3 but for now I'm back and free to update until Aug. 20th when I go back to school.**

 **By the way, I rewrote the first chapter of 'Darkest Light' and it's pretty much a different story with the same concept. It'll eventually be a Harry/Hermione instead of a Fred/Hermione, but I still have three stories counting this one for Fred/Hermione goodness.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Complications Arise

"Now the Weasley twins and Mr. Jordan I could see doing something like this," the stern professor pauses to glare at the three young men before continuing, "but frankly I'm surprised at your behavior Ms. Granger." Hermione looked down sheepishly, "…Sorry professor."

One of the twins snickered only to be silenced by the elbowing of the other red-headed teen before their head of house could turn her harsh tongue and gaze back on them.

The teacher nods at the sincere-sounding apology from the girl not once realizing that Hermione was in no way sorry for her actions against a certain dark lord in disguise.

"I'll let you all off with a warning and five points from each of you," She looks over the four of them before giving the stink eye at the twins before letting them leave with one last warning directed at the twins, "Mr. Weasleys you are third-year students now, so you need to realize how you influence the younger students." They acknowledge her, but she doubts they'll truly heed her words.

Professor McGonagall sighs as she watches them leave.

When Professor Quirrell told her of the snowball event she hadn't been surprised at the names well not at first until one name was spoken, Hermione Granger.

The girl was studious and respectful by nature, so it seemed so out of character for the young witch to act this way. It both alarmed her and calmed her some in a way she didn't expect.

As her professor and head of house the woman had noticed the girl was having trouble fitting in and making friends with her peers, she was bright and mature for her age and children could be cruel, but she had hoped that given enough time she would make friends perhaps with some Ravenclaw students, but this was totally unexpected.

It was not hard to see the girl befriend older students because of the prementioned maturity level of the girl but despite the boys she befriended being older than her they were certainly not as mature as her, in fact the older witch could see not see a thing that they would have in common outside of their house.

Even though she had her misgivings about this friendship it did slightly relieve her that the girl had seemed to have made some friends at last. Her attempts at befriending the younger Weasley brother and Harry Potter seemed to backfire both times that the professor witnessed it and she looked thoroughly discouraged and disheartened.

So, seeing her laughing with her current group of Gryffindor troublemakers was a more welcomed sight, that was probably why she didn't give them a harsher punishment via detention.

After all, friendship was a wonderful thing and could even quell her responsible teacher persona to an extent.

That same persona though was worried about this turn of events, Hermione was a bright student and while the Weasley twins were not unintelligent they did not apply themselves as much as they could… it reminded her of another group of tricksters once upon a time.

Now with Hermione possibly in the mix, the older witch was worried about what they could possibly pull off together over the years.

* * *

The four students quickly walked down the hall and Hermione was the first to say her goodbyes and takes off to the Room of Requirement after all she had a potion to stir.

When it was just the three boys George stopped and Fred did likewise while Lee looked between the two and briefly thought 'not again,' before quietly leaving the two as he knew better than to get between them and one of their 'talks' by now.

Just when he thought things were going so well too.

Neither of them paid any mind to Lee but both realized they were alone.

Fred wondered if he should say anything but, in the end, decided to stay quiet like usual and see what George wanted to say.

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he hated this. Part of him just wanted to yell at his twin for causing things to become like this but he held back if only just because he really didn't want to widen the chasm that had grown between them.

"So… the ingredients you took from Snape's storeroom while I caused the distraction last week I looked it up." Fred nodded, "I figured you would."

"What do you need with Polyjuice Potion…" George shook his head, "No a better question is do you even know how to brew it?" Fred didn't answer the second part acting like he didn't hear it, because yes, he did know how.

"I'm not brewing it don't worry." George huffs, "Another non-answer really Fred? Find I'll answer it, you do know somehow and as for not brewing it… that means that girl Granger is doing it right?" Once again, no response though the frustrated twin didn't expect one from his mysterious twin.

"She's a first year Fred, I have a hard time believing you could do it… it's a sixth-year potion for a reason." George felt off lecturing his brother on safety, he felt wrong even as the more cautious of the two.

George wasn't blind he knew something was off with his twin and it was more noticeable this year, something was going on and Granger was involved somehow. If Fred thought, he didn't notice the two of them being all secretive and the sneaking away at random times of the day and night then he didn't know George as well as he thought he did.

Though he's not the only one.

George didn't understand his twin and it was like Fred didn't want him to, that was probably the worse part of this change.

"Fine Granger has her reasons just like you but I'm not leaving the two of you to brew such an advanced potion alone." Fred opens his mouth to protest.

"Oh, come off of it even if you aren't making it you're stirring it when she can't aren't you?" Fred hates how much his twin can pull from him even with his silence, Hermione wasn't going to be happy.

"So, I'll help stir too and that way if the potion gets discovered or blows up or whatever then I'm in just as much trouble as the two of you." Fred groans, "Why are you so stubborn?" George grins but it doesn't reach his eyes, "Family trait."

Fred can't disagree with that assessment.

* * *

Hermione was shocked when not only Fred showed up but when he brought company with him, they had not discussed this, so she was slightly miffed. Hermione keeps up her pace with the stirring as she counts inwardly but aloud she asks with barely concealed irritation.

"More spontaneous winging it?"

Fred shrugs while George checks out the room he didn't know existed until now, when did Fred find it he wondered and why keep it from him? George was getting really sick of all the secrets.

"He would've followed me eventually, so I just brought him instead… he kind of found out what the ingredients made." Hermione keeps most of her attention on the potion in front of her while thinking in the background that when she asked Fred to get what she needed for the potion she should've guessed he would have to have someone be the distraction just like in her original second year, the reason she couldn't do it herself was she had no one to do that for her in her own class.

Maybe it wasn't all bad, George wasn't one to tattle and it was one less thing coming between the pair of twins.

That's what Hermione thought but the fact was George was hiding how much more he was bothered now than before. He thought he was getting closer to fingering out his twin only to find there was still too much that he didn't know.

He wanted to scream.

George instead sat down next to the potions book and read the instructions for brewing a Polyjuice Potion, while he did want to help he mostly wanted to take his mind off of all of the troubling things inside of it.

Later the two add George to the stirring schedule and split up.

* * *

The next day Fred and Hermione are alone again this time though they were outside sitting beneath a tree as most of the snow had melted and it was a relatively sunny day for once.

It was quiet, and the witch wondered where George was briefly before she decides to broach a subject that had been on her mind since yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell George about… you know." Fred had his eyes closed trying to get rid of an annoyingly persistent headache and the question wasn't helping.

Opening his eyes, he looks at her like she's spouting Luna speak before answering, "When should I have told him? I came back when we were eleven I couldn't tell my eleven-year-old twin how dark and bleak the future is."

Hermione nods, "I get that but he's older now."

"Not by that much, right now our biggest worries were supposed to be our mum finding and throwing out our prank inventions." He didn't want to change his twin with future knowledge.

The brunette girl looks thoughtfully up at the sky it looked like it might start snowing again anytime despite the sun shining, "When I was thirteen I time traveled to save an innocent man from a Dementor's kiss and got chased by a werewolf."

Fred laughs before answering her, "…Point taken but you, you're not normal."

"And George is?" When the Weasley twin doesn't answer the brunette decides to add, "I'm sorry to burst your delusional bubble but you two were never normal."

He smirks, "Yeah…" his lips curve downwards into the now all too familiar frown of worry that she was starting to hate, "Normal no but we were happy… I want him to stay that way."

Understandable she thinks as she herself had just thought that frowning was not something that she wanted as part of the boy's normal expressions.

"I get that… but is he?" Fred is startled by this question, "What do you mean? Of course, he is… can't you tell?" His tone was worried again, Hermione wished slightly that they could move onto lighter subjects, but this needed to be dealt with.

"No, not really, he has a good poker face or rather you both are good at hiding behind a cheerful and mischievous mask. I never noticed before because I never tried to… I'm trying to now, but I still can't tell the difference between a genuine expression or the mask, but I know there's a mask, so I guess that's an improvement for me, but I can't answer you about if he's happy or not. I think only you could do that."

Fred stands up and takes a few steps, "Are you… are you okay with him knowing the truth?"

Hermione stands as well, "If you are then yes."

"You didn't want to tell Dumbledore… and now you're saying tell George is fine?" Hermione not wanting to talk to his back walks around him to look him in the eye, "I don't know how Dumbledore will react."

"…and how do you think my brother will?" He looks at her imploringly.

"I don't know." Is her truthful response.

"Then how are you okay with telling him?"

Seeing his expression Hermione came to the conclusion that Fred did want to tell his brother that he didn't want this secret coming between them but that he was afraid. Of what she wasn't sure. George's reaction, the potential change in their relationship, or destroying his brother's childhood, something else?

"He's your brother."

He laughs without humor, "So is Ron."

She snorts, "Okay I walked into that one."

"Yeah…" He looks down at the ground and runs a hand through his hair messing up his hair before gripping it in frustration.

"Fred… I'm just winging this like you're always telling me I need to do more. I don't know how he will react or if it's a good idea to tell him, but can you keep this a secret for the rest of your life? The longer you wait the harder it will be and-"

"You're really trying to convince me, aren't you?" He opens his eyes not having realized he closed them to begin with and drops his arm while looking up only to freeze.

Hermione doesn't notice and continues to speak as Fred slowly unfreezes and moves his hand to his pocket, "I guess I am but only because-"

"Hold that thought." Fred says and with practiced speed of someone who once had to fend for his life draws out his wand and yells, "Stupefy."

Hermione quickly turns with her own wand in hand to see the red light hit a small gray thing and send it flying.

"What…" Her eyes widen, "Was that a rat?" The wizard walks forward quickly without answering and Hermione quickly follows after.

It only takes a moment to realize that it is, in fact, a fat gray rat missing a toe, "Pettigrew…"

Her whisper draws Fred from his own thoughts, "Yeah."

"How much did he hear?" The witch is inwardly berating herself for talking about such things outside of the Room of Requirement or at the very least without a muffling spell, so no one could overhear them.

"Was this a coincidence or was he spying on us?" The girl speaks her question aloud as the redhead lifts up the unconscious rat.

"Coincidence or not he heard something he shouldn't have I'm sure of it." The girl nods, "Now what? The container isn't finished yet so where do we put him?" The Weasley boy frowns and asks, "How long will it take to finish it?"

"Not long I just wasn't in a hurry because we weren't supposed to need it this soon."

"Well now we do, I'll take him to the Room of Requirement and you go finish that container and met me there."

"But what if he wakes up?" Hermione asks worried, "He won't I'll grab a vial of dreamless sleep from the hospital wing and shove it down his throat just in case."

She didn't like this but having no other options left to finish the container that she'd meant to be the rats home until she could deliver him to Madam Bones as a concerned citizen via the Polyjuice Potion.

The potion wasn't finished though and there was still two and a half weeks until it would be, that meant the container would need to be stronger because he'd be her guest for longer than she originally planned.

That wasn't the only problem, what had he heard them talking about?

Did he know about them being time-travelers?

Was this the first time he'd eavesdropped on them?

She could obliviate all knowledge of herself and Fred from his mind before turning him in, but would that be enough? What if he had contacted someone or left something behind like a letter hidden somewhere… was she just being paranoid?

Hermione truly hoped that was the case and that the two of them hadn't messed up horribly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, what do you think how much does Wormtail know? Will Fred tell George, or will this new snag make him rethink things? Drop a review!**


End file.
